Pure white
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: Kaname, a demon from hell is hunting down his intended mate, an angel by the name of Zero. non con, implied mpreg, knotting, wings, rape, KaZe. AU


Gurgled groans of a blood filled mouth filled the grassy area as the moon's light lit up the scene of a demon feasting on a human's organs, the dark brunette of the demon's hair and the deep crimson of his eye's would have made him blend in with the darkness if it weren't for the paleness of his skin, which was so bright the demon looked like a corpse.

On the demon's back was a pair of leathery black wings, nearly as long as the demon was tall, they fidgeted every now and then and seemed to move subconsciously.

The demon's hands were covered in blood as he bit into the dying man's still beating heart, dragging a strangled yell from the man's lips.

Kaname seemed to have his fill as he wiped his blood soaked hand's on the grass and scowled at how they were still covered with blood, he would have to find a pond around the area to wash off in.

He stretched out his senses and waited a few seconds before his eyebrow's rose in interest, not only had he found a body of water sufficient to wash in, he had also felt the aura of an angel. A very oblivious one if they had come into his territory not expecting to be gutted and eaten alive, it had been such a long time since he had eaten angel flesh. . .

A blood thirsty grin grew on the demon's face, this would definitely be fun.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

Kaname silently prowled behind the trees surrounding the small spring, making sure his feet didn't land on anything that would make a sound, he wanted to see what his prey looked like before the hunt began.

Moonlight reflected off of the spring and seemed to light up the entire clearing, fireflies buzzing through the air. The scene was absolutely magical, beauty in it's own form.

And in the middle of it all lay the angel, spring water crawling up to his waist, pale skin shaped around a slender, almost fragile figure. Silver lay scattered atop the angel's head, eyelids hiding what must be a magnificent sphere of colour, rose petal lips were closed, almost pursed together. On the boy's back was a pair of beautiful feathered wings, even paler than the angel's skin and hair.

At the first sight of the angel, Kaname knew he couldn't devour this pure creature, he had killed and mutilated other angels before, all of them at least somewhat pure, but this one outshined them all. A star among stars, it was obvious to Kaname that this was a treasure that needed to be hidden from the rest of the world, lest he be stolen away from the demon.

In his mezmorized state, Kaname had forgotten to stay silent, and his foot landed on a small twig, eliciting a sharp "Crack!".

The hunt began.

 **-x-Line-Break** **-x-**

Owls hooted and nocturnal creatures went about their business, hunting, cleaning their fur and other things as the night in the forest carried moon's glow gave off the only defining light throughout the dark wood.

The white noise of the forest was, however, interrupted by the foot falls and panting of someone desperately running through the tree's and thorned bushes of the forest.

Zero ignored the branches scratching at his side's and the stones and twigs on the ground digging into his feet, he had more important things to care about. His snow white wings were tightly pressed to his back to avoid getting them caught on anything and slowing him down.

He had to get out of this forest as soon as he could, he was much more fast at flying than he ever was at running. He deftly leaped over fallen logs and large rocks as he tried to keep up his pace, clearly hearing the heavier foot falls behind him, gaining more ground with every step.

However he was pushed forward by a larger body tackling to the ground, making him fall forward, his face only saved by his arms quickly folding in front of him, his wing's being painfully pressured against his back, the bones in his wing's feeling like they were bending.

A grunt left him as air was easily pressed out of his lungs, the person who had pushed him keeping their heavy torso over his own, but the person was pushed back as Zero brought his head violently back, firmly hitting the predator's chin, earning a growled out curse as the jaw was dislocated, and pushing him back enough so Zero could slip his slender body out from under the heavier man's.

He scrambled off of the forest bed and immediately began running again, sprinting to gain more ground between him and the one chasing him, instincual panic clouded the logical side of his brain telling him to conserve his body's energy.

Soft lips parted to harshly breath in and out, no matter how strong his wing's were, his leg's had never needed to be properly exercised, and so his endurance for running was pathetic.

The dislocated jaw barely slowed down his predator as Zero soon found out, as the demon easily caught up with the angel and with one harsh kick to the back of his knee's brought Zero down with a crash, this time not being able to save his head the falling blow.

Zero's vision flashed white and his sense's were knocked out of order, he felt as the demon gripped at his side and pushed him onto his back, a dark chuckle rousing him out of his daze, eye's slitting open just enough to see fangs gleaming in a triumphant grin.

The struggling began anew as fear pushed his daze out of the way, but that wasn't fast enough to avoid the brunette demon's claws tearing at Zero's clothes, his aching leg's kicking at the stronger male.

"Stop! Stop!" Zero shrieked as the demon harshly gripped at the angel's hips and dragged him closer, his thrashing wing's dragging against the dirt. Zero's hands wrenched at Kaname's, tried to get out of the demon's grip, but they only left scratches that healed in the time another claw came down upon them.

"No, I don't think I will, little angel" The demon's deep voice growled out, a rumbling coming from his chest as he ripped at Zero's clothes, watching the amethyst eye's flash with adrenaline, fear and panic.

Zero struggled and thrashed as the demon pulled at his torn clothes, leaving cuts upon the surface of his skin. The demon's eyes glowed as the scent of blood permeated the air.

Kaname's grip on Zero's hips grew tighter as he trailed his tongue along the thin cuts, a shudder and a groan coming from the demon. "I have been hunting you down for _days,_ do you know what that does to a demon like me?" Zero's struggles froze and he shivered as the demon's breath brushed against his neck, his elongating fangs glinting in the moonlight.

 _For a second that felt like an eternity, Zero's pulsing heart filled the forest's silence._

"It makes me ravenously _hungry._ " The demon's mouth latched onto Zero's pulsing neck, tearing at it with his sharp teeth, a scream being drawn from Zero's mouth as his neck was violently ripped at, the demon's clawed hand's groped at his hip's, forcing the angel to hook his leg's around the demon's torso to find any kind of balance.

Zero's screams drew blood from the angel's throat and streamed over his bottom lip, prompting the demon to move his lip's from Zero's throat and forced the angel into a blood filled kiss, painting Zero's pale cheeks with crimson red.

Zero screamed at the top of his lung's and attempted to rip himself from the unwanted kiss, only furthering the damage to his throat as he fought against the demon's stronger arm's, his mind going drowsy as more of his blood was taken from him, making his struggling even more desperate.

Kaname could not remember the last time he had drank blood as unique as this and having the slender, lithe body of the angel pressed under him just added to his ecstasy, it had been _centuries_ since he had seen such perfection as this angel. He couldn't help himself when his eye's lied upon the angel's silver hair, his defiant amethyst eye's, Kaname had to have him.

Zero's thrashing hands finally found something on the ground and he quickly smacked the spiky stone into Kaname's temple, using the demon's slight pause to rip himself from his arm's and began running away again.

What the angel hadn't counted on was the blood loss causing him to have slower reflexes and much less endurance. Kaname easily caught up with Zero this time and slammed the panicking angel onto the ground, forcing him to kneel onto the knee's and to cradle his head to not cause any more damage.

Hoarse panting racked itself from Zero's abused throat as his blood deprived mind tried to catch up with the situation.

The angel's strangled screams began again and they were music to Kaname's ears, his rough, clawed hand's pulled at the angel's slim hips and he pressed his broad chest onto the smaller boy's back as he harshly ground his erection against Zero's uncovered entrance.

Kaname tore his own pant's off as he positioned his length against the struggling angel's entrance. He licked the last of the blood from the angel's neck and healed the wound over, making sure his angel would not fall unconscious due to blood loss during their mating.

A sob racked through Zero's exhausted form as he felt the demon's length press against his opening.

With one harsh thrust, Kaname tore through Zero's entrance, buried to the hilt inside of him, making a spike of incredible pain tear up Zero's spine.

Zero let out a blood curdling scream as tears finally fell from his eye's, a mixture of screaming and sobbing coming from the broken angel, his almost crushed wing's trying once again to push the intruder out of his body.

A rush of pleasure met Kaname as he dragged his shaft from Zero and thrust forward once more, blood slickening his way into Zero. Kaname claimed Zero's lips with a ravenous kiss, violated the pure being's mouth again as his tongue fought with Zero's for control.

Zero fought to break the second kiss as his own blood stained his mouth and tongue further, but Kaname had firmly placed a gripping hand to Zero's neck and pressed the unwilling Zero into his bloody kiss.

Zero sobbed harder as his virtue and his first kiss were stolen from him by the demon, tears of blood streaking down his round, flushed cheek's.

Suddenly, Kaname pace quickened, drawing another scream from Zero as his entrance was widened even more, dark crimson blood staining the inside's of Zero's thighs.

Kaname systematically kept his thrusts fast as he felt his end coming, tearing even more into Zero, Kaname angled his thrust and shot his seed deep inside of Zero, a knot forming as he waited for his gene's to be taken by Zero's reproductive organs.

A pleased growl vibrated from Kaname's chest as his arm's pressed Zero crushingly into the broad chest, his sob's becoming even worse.

"My pretty little angel. . .You are mine." A smirk found it's way onto Kaname's face as he chuckled at the distraught angel's cries.


End file.
